User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me, and don't forget to sign your comments, using four tidles ~~~~ I'm away from this Wiki for a few days, If you need any help ask the Administrator Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Whew I'm finally done all the Chapter 3 missions. It was starting to feel like it was never gonna end. McJeff 23:52, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Cool, good job dude. I was thinking of adding a project article about disputes and how they are settled here. Can I use your sandbox for it? Dan the Man 1983 23:54, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::On 2nd thoughts, I will revamp the Staff page. Dan the Man 1983 23:57, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Theo Theo is actually the orderly that you can see during roam free, I read the badge and it says Theo. Carlosvc92. Hey~ Sorry. I haven't been on for like 3 days. We had a sudden, unexpected snow storm which knocked out all electricity and telephone. We just got it back today! :D Well. Hope everything was alright while I was gone. I'll come back on later. My Boyfriend is Suppose to call me back. Sorry I couldn't be here for like 3 days straight. I'll try to catch up! TheKidInside 01:02, 14 December 2008 (UTC) : Oh. Wow. I missed a few things..(as always). Benjamin didn't call back. It usually occurs when I just call back instead. He said he tried and got our machine. Oh well~ The try counts! So I talked to him and all, we shared our giggles and now he has to clean up around the house for a bit. We're going to try to be together tomorrow and try again around Christmas~ :] I told him I'm going to sing to him. (2 songs) I'm going to be so nervous! I know I sing alright but still! Oh well. I'll give it my all. Around 10 or so (United States, Central Time. so two more hours) , Ben might call so I might disappear for a while. :O *gasp* Another Paul lie discovered!!! This is like a mystery story. :DDDDDD TheKidInside 02:18, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :: lol. NoNo. :] I can't get angry at Ben~ hehe. I won't ear bash him, I'm too sweet for that. =] TheKidInside 14:18, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::: My singing is excellent!~ =] (I hope.) If he yells at him or gets angry at any point, that'd be a really shocker and scary moment. He's a really laid-back, loving man. TheKidInside 14:40, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, no You can't block me. There's, y'know, rules against blocking people to settle a content dispute in your favor. McJeff 16:45, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah there is rules. No edit warring is one of them, which you have done. I would never block you to have a dispute in my favor. I blocked you for edit warring, going against consensus, and ownership issues. I asked a community member to give their opinion on that. The sad fact with you is, you don't like it when you are wrong, that is all it ever boils down to with you. Dan the Man 1983 16:49, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::You seem to be confused. I don't mind being wrong. I mind it when I'm right and other people are too stubborn to acknowledge that. McJeff 16:51, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yet data files with maybe 1 error say that you are wrong. Dan the Man 1983 16:54, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::At least 8 errors (one per Townie), but even one would be enough to make the data files less reliable than in-game information. McJeff 16:55, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Game information which doesn't even state who the leader is? Hmmmmmm the data files state who the leader is, yet the game information doesn't, what do you think holds up more? Dan the Man 1983 16:57, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Data files state Peanut is second in command of the Greasers yet he takes orders off Norton. Another error on the files. I'd say the files hold up very little and shouldn't be used for anything other than matching names. McJeff 17:01, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Just a question but wouldn't you take order from someone who is bigger then you? Dan the Man 1983 17:03, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Facepalm Look man... I think I owe you a huge apology for the way I've acted this morning. I don't know why things have been so weird and tense lately, aside from that we both seem to have trouble letting go of a dispute. But you've been as good a friend as someone who I only know as a username can be, and I don't want things to end up with us hating each other. Maybe we both need a wikibreak... I'm gonna finish up my classwork. Maybe in the future we should look for compromises instead of trying to force things into a who's right/who's wrong. I don't think anyone needs to worry about the block... we were both out of line, best to just put it behind us. McJeff 17:09, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :Dude I didn't mean to block you, I just got mad, and when I am mad I do silly things. So I owe you an apology for that. I consider you a friend too and I don't hate you just because you disagree with me. Hate is something I only reserve for people have hurt me personally. Dan the Man 1983 17:13, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yes we was. Dan the Man 1983 17:14, 17 December 2008 (UTC)